I can't make titles
by ontinashi
Summary: It's a Gamzee and Tavros fanfiction and I have no idea where I'm going with it.
1. Chapter 1

So, just to be clear here your name is Tavros Nitram and you're in a wheelchair, how you got into this four wheeled device will be elaborated on later because you're quite frankly to fed up to care. Your long time "friend" Vriska keeps poking you in the back of the head with her pencil and kicking the wheels on your wheelchair, if only you had it in you tell her to quit it, but the last time you tried that she pushed you out of your wheelchair and rolled it into the girls bathroom, you know normal "friend" things, That and she scares you more then anyone else ever and she knows it.

"G- god I really need to ask for a s- seat change"

you say under your breath as she continues to literally pester you. There is only one thing that makes this seat almost perfect, and that is the lanky, shaggy, dreamy guy who sits next to you, apparently his name is Gamzee Makara but you've never been able to sum up the courage to actually talk to him. It would seem like the best solution would be to just ask to switch seats with the person who sits on the opposing side of him, but he sits next to the window which was a really bad seating arrangement since all he ever seems to do is look out of it with a really adorable stoned smile. Oh right you forgot to mention that he is stoned pretty much all the time, well you think he is since his expression hardly changes, either that or he's smoked so much that he is now in a never ending stoned haven, you would personally never touch the stuff.

"Heeeeeeeey Taaaaaaaavrooooooos, you're staring again"

Frick, how long has it been this time, you need to just face the facts that you have zero chances with him. He's way out of your league in every possible way and he's a guy which would make him just think you're gross and he'd probably beat you up or something for having this very very very small, super small crush on him, which means he's everything you ever think about. What class are you even in?, you don't even know any more you've almost forgotten to pay attention to your surroundings besides the pain in the back of your head and the definitely hetero guy sitting next to you.

"C- can I be excused please?, I need to uh y- you the restroom"

Finally a moment of peace, it seems like the boys bathroom is the only place you can get any peace and quite from that vowel extending pain in the neck. She only enters the boys bathroom when she is letting another random stranger entrance between her legs which happens more often then she would want you to know but hey, she's never been good at keeping anything of hers private before. You're about ready to go back to class when you hear muffled noises enter the restroom.

"Motherfucker was staring at me again, man he needs to stop or I'll to lay down some miracles on him"

"Ugh Gamzee you sick fuck I don't want to hear about that kind of stuff"

Oh god it was Gamzee and you're really not sure who the other person was but he shared the same foul language that Gamzee had so they must have be pretty good friends, lucky jerk. Wait no stay focused on the problem that has just been raised, Gamzee knows you've been staring and he wants to beat you till you can't walk, or until you can and then till you can't again because he can probably do that kind of thing. You wait in the stall specially formatted to contain your four wheeled devices massive form until you heat them leave again which sounds kind of gross because it kind of is.

"Oh great, I j- just h- had to fall for a b- bad boy type, uh I couldn't just play it safe and like a n- normal guy"

You say in your head where for some reason you still have a stutter.

"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos, you took a long time so I decided to make sure you hand't fallen down or anything"

Yeah, you believed that just about as much as you believe you would fly away from this situation right now, so not at all.

"Oh thanks Vriska, b- but I'm okay I'm on my way back right now anyway"

You begin to roll yourself towards the classroom as you question how little this teacher cares about it's students learning when you feel your chair come to a sudden stop. You look back to see a manicured blue nail polish clotted hand taking a firm grasp of the handles on your chair.

"Oh no, I have a MUCH better plan in mind Tavros."

You swear you heard a demon, which you kind of did when she bent down and whispered that into your ear. Before you knew it you were right next to the smallest flight of stairs in the school, thank god it was the smallest since last time it was the largest and it was really not a fun experience, you're just glad that your little cat loving friend had her colossal boyfriend come and stop Vriska from toppling you down them, but this time you were all alone in a hallway with her. You felt your chair get pushed forward and your body start to slide off of your seat and before you knew it you were falling down stairs, around 6 or 7 but you really were not keeping count as your body rolled over itself and landed head first on the ground with your wheelchair landing on top of you. You hear Vriska laughing as she walked back to class, her cheap heels clicking away as you lay on the floor motionless.

"She's such a jerk, I p- promise she will g- get it next time"

You say as you try to get yourself back into your chair, you landed on your wrist on the way down and it's hurting you pretty bad which means you now have only one working limb available and it's making this a really slow process. More footsteps are getting closer now but they sound more full and clumsy, you look up to see the one person you really don't want to see right now, Gamzee Makara, Of course since this is some kind of T.V. show or book depeciting horrible events in your life, You've already fallen down stairs so why not just get the beating from the guy you still can't et out of your mind out of the way as well, it would be a lot better then being beaten and bruised again later on in the day.

"Whoa are you okay there Tavbro?, let a motherfucker help you up"

Gamzee reached down and gently picked you up and plopped you into your chair, which is a way more tender embrace then you were expecting, not that you mind since you expected to be left completely in-ambulatory on the floor but instead you're getting wheeled towards the nurses room. Wait, did he just call you Tavbro?


	2. Chapter 2

You're not sure what happened, it all seemed to fly by faster then Peter Pan could ever possibly wish even with all the happy thoughts in the world.

Which sucks since even though you're confused why Gamzee, the person you have been crazy for since the first day you stared at him staring out a classroom window with glazed over eyes and a slight grin, and who you are pretty sure wants to murder you for staring at him during class time so much, or "Lay down some miracles" as he stated.

No matter his intentions, he was here with you, sitting on a chair opposite of you just staring at you, with the same glazed over eyes and slight grin that made you melt in your chair and make you feel lighter then air the very first time you saw it.

It could seem stupid to some but for someone who has spent there life in a chair feeling as light as air is not something you feel a lot, or ever.

So in that instant of light headedness and bliss you fell harder then you have ever fell without feeling heavy.

"So Tavbro how do you up and motherfukin fall down all those stairs, you know I always warned you about those motherfuckin stairs"

He had never even spoken to you before, or even gave you a glance so you don't really know what he's talking about but you played along, giving him a crooked smile as a light shade of pink made your cheeks hot.

"R- r- right sorry G- Gamzee I'll make sure to, uh pay more attention next time."

You felt your face get even hotter as the boy across from you grinned a toothy grin and rocked back and forth on his chair as if it were a rocking chair, and began to laugh a silly kind of honking laugh that made his entire person only seems even more perfect with it's small little quirks.

Damn, this was so much easier when he was just a reflection in a window, you laugh and try your best to hide that you are flustered.

"s- so Gamzee why are you, uh missing class for this?, why f- for me?"

He stared down at your chair, and his expression changed from happy-go-lucky to an eerie sombre one, it was not fitting of him to have such a demeanour you could see the pity in his eyes.

That was infuriating, you don't need pity, you never asked for pity, hell you've had far worse scraped and bruises then this, you've been damaged to a point that this annoyingly adorable clown boy wouldn't wish on his worst enemy and here he is trying to show you pity, no screw that.

You wheel to the exit way to annoyed to wait for the nurse for a second longer as a lanky arm blocks your exit from the room.

"Whoa wait just a little longer Tavbro what up and got you making a dash for the door like that, did I say something wrong?"

He's staring down at you, obviously confused but the look of pity is still there, you can see it in his eyes and it's drilling into your head and giving you a headache.

"N- no Gamzee everything is j- j- just fine I don't need to be looked after by s- some nurse or you s- so just let me get back to class o- okay"

You bump into his arm as an indicator that if he doesn't move it you'll just hitting it until it no longer blocks your path, and it worked, he lowered his arm and let you leave as he stood in the entrance watching you wheel farther away from him.


End file.
